


Be Nice

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [27]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Inspired by@promptcenter‘s post:Be a Nice Person.Literally, it's just Batman going BatDad on Joker after he finds the clown being not so nice to his BatKids.JokeDad is trying, tho!Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Be Nice

Batman scowls as he shoves the Joker into the bucket seat of the Batmobile.

The clown, for his part, giggles under his breath and allows the larger man to buckle his seat belt. He hums quietly as the flying rodent volts over him and settles into the driver’s seat. Then he plays with the colorful buttons calling to him from the dashboard (Because they always do~ And Batsy made them harmless, anyway.) as his counterpart steers and stews (Adorably, might I add.).

Eventually, however, Batman  ~~sulks~~  growls across to him, “I said  _be_ ** _nice_**.”

Joker gasps  ~~over-~~ dramatically. He places a hand on his chest and looks up at the Bat as though wounded, “But I  **am**!” He pauses, chuckles, then says, “Was.”

The hero scowls, “You  **threatened**  them with a  **knife**.”

Joker leans back in the bucket seat and rolls his eyes, “Well,  **yeah**.” He seems uncaring as he glances out the Batmobile’s window but there’s a wariness to him that states he doesn’t think Batman’s rage is funny now, “But I  **didn’t**  stab them.”

They sit in silence for a while.

Finally, Batman sighs, “They’re my  **kids** , Joker; I... I trained them to take threats  **seriously** ; they would have  **hurt**  you if I weren’t there to stop them; and I don’t... I don’t want the people I care for most hurting each other, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out sappy. So sappy it’s like I wrote it on a **tree**. Are we sure this is the internet?


End file.
